Nocturne/Background
Lore Before Nocturne, people believed that dreams were figments of their imaginations, meaningless images that flashed through the mind when one slept. This belief was put to the test when a rash of sleep-related incidents started afflicting summoners of the League. Some would wake up screaming, terrified and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, slowly going mad as the nights ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a Field Architect happened to pass out next to a nexus on the Twisted Treeline. Witnesses said he cried out once and then stopped breathing. Immediately after, magical energy arced out from the nexus, and Nocturne appeared. Nocturne did not take his introduction to this world kindly. He slaughtered everything he could find before summoners were able to magically confine him. After a period of intense study, League experts divined that Nocturne hunted summoners in their sleep, attacking them in a place where their magic was useless. This seemed to be his only purpose. The families of the victims demanded justice, but League officials were concerned that death might only return Nocturne to the place from which he came. They bound him to a nexus fragment, trapping him in the physical world. As punishment for his crimes, they allowed summoners to call upon Nocturne in League matches, bending his will to the summoners he hates and creating his own personal nightmare. League scholars don’t know whether he truly came from the plane of dreams, or whether there are any more like him. Some theorize that the summoning act affected the summoners' subconscious minds, luring Nocturne to them in their sleep. Perhaps the most disturbing theory is that Nocturne is a person’s nightmare come to life. If this is true, they wonder, who is the dreamer? Quotes Default= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * |-| Eternum Nocturne= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Nocturne spins downwards like a drill and gets stuck in the ground. * * ;Taunt * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon using * * * Development * ''Nocturne was designed by Ezreal. Nocturne SneakPeek.jpg|Nocturne concept Nocturne Official Artwork.jpg|Nocturne Riot artwork Nocturne OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Nocturne splash art Nocturne OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Nocturne splash art Champion Sneak Peek Have you ever taken in a horror film only to go to bed with your eyes wide open on the lookout for things that go thump in the night? Well while we’re on the topic of things akin to ghosts, goblins, phantoms, specters, apparitions, poltergeists and very possibly the boogieman, allow me to be the first to introduce you to Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare. But don’t worry! While he might feature prominently in the next thriller you decide to take in, you probably won’t find him hiding under your bed or in your closet. Or will you?! Don’t be paranoid! Patch history . V1.0.0.143: * : tooltip updated. * : shield duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * : cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 180/140/100 seconds from 160/130/100. V1.0.0.140b: * : healing amount per target hit adjusted to 10/18/26 from 15/20/25. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug with the skin where was not visually applying the fear tether. V1.0.0.135: * now has a passive cooldown timer like and . V1.0.0.129: * : ** Cast range reduced to 425 from 475. ** Tether range reduced to 465 from 525. V1.0.0.125: * : leash range reduced to 525 from 550. V1.0.0.123: * : ** Nocturne will now attempt to attack the target after using Paranoia. ** Paranoia no longer grants assists for limiting enemy vision. V1.0.0.121: * Added minimap range indicators for . V1.0.0.118: * : base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 60/110/160/210/260. * : ** Base damage reduced to 150/250/350 from 150/300/450. ** Fixed a bug where it caused a glitch the first time it was used. V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a bug where would follow targets over variable amounts of distance depending on spell rank. V1.0.0.115: * : attack damage bonus reduced to 15/25/35/45/55 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : ** Cast range reduced to 475 from 500. ** Leash range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Fixed a bug where breaking the leash near the end of the DoT duration would still trigger the fear. ** Fixed a bug where adding a spell shield like while the DoT was on you would block the fear effect. * : jump range reduced to 2000/2750/3500 from 2500/3250/4000. V1.0.0.114: * shield is now brighter and easier to see. V1.0.0.113: Added. (Original Stats) * : Nocturne throws a shadow blade which deals damage, leaves a Dusk Trail, and causes champions to leave a Dusk Trail. While on the trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and has increased Movement Speed and Attack Damage. * : Nocturne empowers his blades, passively gaining attack speed. Activating Shroud of Darkness allows Nocturne to fade into the shadows, creating a magical barrier which blocks a single enemy spell and doubles his passive attack speed if successful. * : Nocturne plants a nightmare into his target's mind, dealing damage each second and fearing the target if they do not get out of range by the end of the duration. * (Ultimate): Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their ally vision in the process. He can then launch himself at a nearby enemy champion. * (Innate): Every 10 seconds, Nocturne's next attack strikes surrounding enemies for physical damage and heals himself for each target hit. Nocturne's physical attacks reduce this cooldown by 1 second. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Nocturne/Příběh de:Nocturne/Background fr:Nocturne/Historique pl:Nocturne/historia sk:Nocturne/Background